Kontes Kecantikan Berdarah
by Jogag Busang
Summary: #AkaKurOxygen #AkaKuroAirCrafter Kuroko Tetsuya yang sedang kesulitan mencari uang demi biaya sekolahnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kontes Kecantikan Mawar dengan mengajak kekasihnya, Akashi Seijuurou. Apa yang akan terjadi dalam kontes tersebut? [AkaKuro-Warn: Fem Kuroko]


**Kontes Kecantikan Berdarah**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Dedicated for Event:**

 **#AkaKurOxygen**

 **#AkaKuroAirCrafter**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko Tetsuya dipanggil lagi ke ruang bendahara sekolah. Awalnya dia merasa lega dan bahagia saat selesai mengerjakan soal ulangan Fisika yang memusingkan kepala, maklum bulan ini memang sudah masuk musim UAS, namun kebahagiaannya itu tidak berlangsung lama. Setelah tuntas bertarung dengan segudang rumus yang membuat kertas hitungannya disesaki oleh angka-angka, mendadak dari mulut speaker yang terletak di langit-langit kelas mengeluarkan suara:

"Panggilan kepada siswa yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya dari kelas XII MIS 3, setelah ulangan selesai, harap menuju ke ruang bendahara sekolah."

 _'Pasti ini anak yang suka telat bayar.'_

Ini dalam pikiran anak yang duduk di belakang bangku Kuroko.

 _'Kayaknya aku satu kelas deh sama anak itu pas UAS ini.'_

Ini dalam batin anak kelas satu yang duduk di bangku pojok kelas.

 _'Sukurin deh yang barusan dipanggil, pasti bakal dimarahin sama bendahara. Hahaha.'_

Ini dalam pandangan anak di bangku paling depan

 _'Semoga tuh anak selamat pas keluar ruangan ntar. Aku cuma takut kalau dia pingsan tetiba diberitahu jumlah tanggungan.'_

Ini dalam perspektif anak di samping bangku Kuroko.

' _Gawat.'_

Ini baru dalam pikiran Kuroko. Sebuah pemikiran yang cerdas, singkat, dan jelas.

Kuroko Tetsuya yang sadar bahwa namanya baru saja dipanggil, buru-buru membereskan peralatan ATM yang berserakan di mejanya. Dengan diiringi tatapan semua siswa di dalam kelasnya, Kuroko melenggang keluar dengan wajah datar khasnya. Meski pun dalam hati dia merasa risih setengah mati, tapi dalam kamus Kuroko yang diberi judul 'Tetsu Dictionary', ada ungkapan yang berbunyi: _"Beranilah dan jangan malu hanya karena sakit hati."_

 _'Aduh, Tetsuya. Benar kan dugaanku? Aku tahu kamu pasti akan dipanggil hari ini. Asal jangan lama-lama. Aku tidak mau selamanya jadi makanan nyamuk di sini.'_

Ini dalam pikiran Akashi Seijuurou yang sedang duduk di kursi luar kelas, sudah sejak tadi dia selesai mengerjakan soal ulangan, maklum otak Akashi lumayan encer. Jadi dia menyengaja untuk duduk khusyuk di kursi menyebalkan ini hanya demi sang pujaan hati.

Sang pujaan hati?

Siapa lagi jika bukan si Kuroko Tetsuya yang menggemaskannya sampai melumerkan setiap inci hati. Akashi tidak mengerti mengapa dia bisa merasakan hal yang semenyengsarakan ini.

Jangan salah paham dulu.

Bagi Akashi Seijurou, Kuroko Tetsuya adalah makhluk paling manis yang memang tercipta khusus hanya untuk dirinya. Akashi tidak bermaksud untuk serakah, tapi sepertinya inilah kenyataannya. Buat anak lain yang sudah mulai kecanduan dengan kadar kemanisan Kuroko, Akashi menyarankan untuk segera mengundurkan diri. Tidak ada gunanya bersaing melawan Akashi yang menurutnya paling tampan, tajir, pintar, dan keren ini.

Penampilan Kuroko berbeda jauh dengan anak perempuan pada umumnya, istilahnya tidak lazim. Jika biasanya anak perempuan suka rok berukuran di atas lutut, maka Kuroko di bawah lutut. Jika anak perempuan biasanya menyukai celana jins ketat atau celana pensil, maka Kuroko lebih menyukai celana _training_. Padahal tubuhnya dapat dikatakan langsing bila dibanding dengan anak perempuan seangkatannya dan dadanya yang tidak terlalu menonjol alias datar-datar saja malah menimbulkan kesan alim luar biasa dalam penampilannya.

Sambil menunggu Kuroko, Akashi memutuskan untuk mengutak-atik ponsel. Dia menekan ikon galeri dan melihat-lihat foto kenangannya bersama Tetsuya. Sekarang dia dapat meregangkan otot-otot di rahangnya yang sedari tadi hanya berkedut mengeras. Lumayan, bisa menyembuhkan infeksi kebosanan sejenak. Dia kemudian berpikir untuk mengajak Kuroko kencan, dia sudah lama berencana memberikan kejutan untuknya, tapi dia bingung kapan waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya, sebab Kuroko selama ini selalu bekerja seusai sekolah.

Akashi berusaha mengingat berapa lama hubungan mereka sudah terjalin. Jika dikalkulasi dalam hitungan sedetail catatan akuntan perkantoran, hubungan mereka telah berumur selama dua tahun lebih lima bulan, lebih dua puluh tiga hari, lebih sembilan jam, lebih empat puluh tujuh menitan. Dengan catatan, tidak pernah terlibat masalah kucing-kucingan, _stalker-stalker_ an, cemburu-cemburuan atau sakit hati melihat mantan. Tidak pernah.

Kesimpulannya, Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya sedang dalam hubungan yang baik-baik saja sekarang.

 **ooOoo**

 **.**

Tidak perlu menjadi siswa selevel Akashi Seijuurou untuk dapat menebak hasil dari panggilan tadi. Intinya hanya satu, Kuroko Tetsuya harus segera melunasi semua tanggungan yang sudah menumpuk seperti batu bata di bangunan, jika tidak maka dia terancam tidak akan diikutsertakan dalam Ujian Nasional nanti. Kuroko bingung, bagaimana pun juga dia hanyalah anak yatim piatu yang bersekolah dengan mengandalkan pekerjaan sampingan sebagai karyawan di restoran. Tentu saja itu masih kurang.

Kekasihnya, Akashi Seijuurou, bukannya tidak peka, dia malah sudah menawarkan akan membayar semua biaya sekolahnya, boleh dilunasi atau dicicil atau bahkan bisa gratisan. Seharusnya jika makhluk yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu termasuk salah satu siswa cerdas, semestinya dengan lapang dada dia bisa menerima. Tapi sekali lagi, dalam aliran 'Tetsu Dictionary,' sebuah kamus hasil dari perenungan Kuroko dalam menjalani kehidupan ini, ada ungkapan yang berbunyi: _"Jangan pernah berhutang atau menerima gratisan besar-besaran dari kekasih sendiri. Itu bisa menimbulkan gejala makan hati yang perihnya menyanyat nadi."_

Jadi sudah jelas jika Kuroko akan menolak mentah-mentah bantuan itu, padahal Akashi sudah menawarinya pekerjaan dengan bayaran besar dibanding pekerjaannya saat ini yang hanya menjadi pegawai restoran, jika Kuroko masih menolak daftar bantuan sebelumnya.

 _Sabar, sabar. Kuroko Tetsuya memang bukan kekasih sembarangan._

Sekali mengatakan hal yang melukai harga diri, dijamin kedamaian hidupmu bakal tamat sebentar lagi, sebab kupingmu akan sesak dipenuhi segudang omelan yang tiada henti.

"Mau kubelikan _vanilla milkshake_?" tanya Akashi setelah tadinya, seperti biasa, Kuroko menjadi marah-marah lantaran Akashi menyinggung masalah biaya sekolah.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berjalan bersama menuju restoran tempat Kuroko bekerja. Akashi sudah terbiasa untuk mengantarnya karena jarak restoran tersebut dengan sekolah cukup dekat. Minimal ini hal terakhir yang dapat Akashi lakukan. Sedangkan dalam pikiran Kuroko, berjalan bersama ini sedikit mengurangi beban yang semula menggerayangi otaknya.

"Tidak, Akashi- _kun_. Aku sedang tidak _mood_ ," jawab Kuroko tegas, nadanya menyiratkan jika dirinya masih tersinggung dengan perdebatan tadi.

Itu jawaban dari mulut Kuroko.

' _Iya, Akashi-_ kun _. Sudah lama aku tidak meminumnya.'_

Ini jawaban dari hati Kuroko.

Kata orang-orang, pernyataan semacam ini namanya bersikap munafik.

Kubu A: ' _Ayolah, Kuroko. Jangan lama-lama tersinggung, soalnya_ vanilla milkshake _kesukaanmu sebentar lagi bakalan melayang lho.'_

Kubu B: ' _Tidak, terima kasih.'_

Kubu A: ' _Halah, padahal sudah tentu ngebet pengen cepetan minum 'kan?'_

Kubu B: ' _Tidak, terima kasih, aku masih harus bersikap adil dan sejalan dengan 'Tetsu Dictionary' yang berbunyi:_ Kalau mau hubungan terus abadi, sesekali jangan hanya mau digratisi atau sekedar digombali, kalau tidak ingin jika ujung-ujungnya nanti bakal ditinggal, efeknya bisa sesakit ditusuk pakai paku karatan.'

Dua kubu di dalam pikiran Kuroko terus bertempur

"Ya, sudah kalau tidak mau," balas Akashi, kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Kubu A: _'Tuh, 'kan. Salah sendiri ada penawaran gratis tidak mau diambil. Dasar sok jual mahal.'_

Kubu B: _'Sabar, sabar, Akashi-_ kun _hari ini memang sedikit kurang peka.'_

Kubu A: _'Sabar apanya, kamu yang bodoh Tetsuya!'_

Kubu B: _'Aku tahu, tapi di akhir nanti Akashi-kun biasanya memberiku kejutan istimewa.'_

"Ya, sudah Akashi- _kun_. Aku harus segera ke restoran. Sampai jumpa," ujar Kuroko berpamitan.

"Tetsuya, tunggu! Kau melupakan sesuatu."

Dahi Kuroko berkerut. "Aku melupakan apa, Akashi- _kun_?"

"Kau melupakan ini."

Tangan Akashi mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, lalu dia memasukkan sesuatu itu ke dalam tas Kuroko.

Satu botol _vanilla milkshake_.

"Hati-hati, Tetsuya," ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Tetsuya hanya bisa membalasnya dengan rona merah yang tiba-tiba menjalar di pipinya.

 _Benar 'kan?_

Akashi Seijuurou memang kekasih yang penuh pengertian.

Nilainya 1-0 untuk Kubu B sekarang.

Kuroko masih terus mengembangkan senyumnya sampai dia memasuki ruang ganti pakaian di restoran. Dia membuka resleting tasnya dan mengambil pakaian untuk bekerja. Dia kembali tersenyum senang melihat sebotol _vanilla milkshake_ yang berada di dalam sana. Kuroko berencana untuk meminumnya ketika sudah selesai bekerja nanti.

Setelah mengganti pakaian, Kuroko memasukkan seragamnya ke dalam tas. Secara tak sengaja, netra birunya tertumbuk pada sebuah amplop berwarna merah berukuran sedang. Diambilnya amplop itu dan diamati sebentar. Ada tulisan Kontes Kecantikan Mawar yang ditulis indah di amplop tersebut.

Penasaran, Kuroko membukanya dengan hati-hati.

 **SELAMAT!**

Anda berhasil terpilih sebagai salah satu peserta dari Kontes Kecantikan Mawar. Sebuah ajang perlombaan bagi remaja yang memiliki bakat dan minat seputar dunia kecantikan. Hadiah bagi pemenang berupa uang tunai sebesar Rp. 15.000.000,00. Jadwal kontes atau tantangan akan dibacakan ketika seluruh peserta sudah berkumpul pada tempat dan waktu yang telah ditentukan. Anda dapat mengikuti kontes ini dengan datang ke alamat: Jalan Mawar Hitam Nomor 23, Ujung Timur Raya pada besok hari, pukul 22.00 malam.

Peraturannya:

-Setiap peserta yang terpilih diharuskan membawa pasangannya/kekasih/pacar.

-Setiap pasangan diharuskan memakai pakaian hem putih dengan celana hitam bagi perempuan dan hem hitam dengan celana putih bagi laki-laki.

-Setiap pasangan diharuskan memakai topeng. Topeng Kitsune bagi perempuan dan topeng Noh bagi laki-laki.

-Dilarang membawa alat komunikasi dalam bentuk apa pun.

-Dilarang memberitahukan surat ini kepada orang lain, kecuali kepada pasangan yang akan diikutsertakan

-Peserta yang melanggar peraturan akan didiskualifikasi dan mendapat hukuman.

 **NB** : Panitia kontes tidak bertanggung jawab apabila ada kejadian yang tidak diinginkan. Jadi taatilah peraturan yang telah disepakati oleh panitia.

 _Tertanda._

 _Panitia Kontes Kecantikan Mawar_

.

Kuroko tidak dapat menghembuskan napasnya selama kurang lebih satu menit. Dia menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak karena terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dibacanya. Kuroko tidak begitu tertarik seputar kecantikan, tapi matanya terus-menerus memelototi nominal dari hadiah bagi sang pemenang.

"Ini jumlah yang besar sekali, sangat cukup untuk kupakai membayar tanggungan sekolahku," ucap Kuroko, menggumam pada dirinya sendiri. Ini adalah kesempatan emas baginya. Baru kali ini Kuroko membaca surat dan merasa bahagia setelahnya. Biasanya surat yang dia dapat adalah surat tagihan listrik yang semakin membengkak di setiap bulannya.

"Aku harus ikut," ujarnya bersemangat, namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya tampak muram.

"Tapi, Akashi- _kun_ … Apakah dia juga akan mau kalau kuajak nanti?" tanyanya sambil menekan-nekan ujung dagunya dengan ibu jari, tanda bahwa otaknya sedang sibuk berpikir.

Kuroko akan terus berdiri mematung jika tidak mendengar suara bentakan, "Kuroko! Ini waktunya bekerja!" yang berasal dari celah pintu.

Sedikit gelagapan, Kuroko membereskan surat tersebut dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas agar aman.

Dia berencana akan memberitahu Akashi nanti lewat ponsel, karena sekarang masih ada pekerjaan baginya untuk melayani pelanggan dan tentu saja pekerjaan penutup, yakni mengepel.

 **ooOoo**

 **.**

"Apa? Kontes Kecantikan Mawar?" tanya Akashi dengan dahi berkerut. Dalam pikirannya, yang ada hanyalah gambaran Kuroko sedang mempermainkannya.

"Tidak, Akashi- _kun_. Aku serius. Kalau tidak percaya aku punya buktinya, tapi Akashi-kun harus mau ikut denganku, begitu peraturannya."

Akashi menutup matanya sebentar, berusaha menentramkan benaknya yang dipenuhi tanda tanya perihal kelakuan kekasihnya. Akashi sampai berpikir, jangan-jangan pikiran Kuroko agak sedikit senewen terkait masalah tanggungan biaya sekolah, sehingga mau saja dibodohi oleh kontes konyol tersebut.

"Akashi- _kun_?" panggil Kuroko.

Akashi lalu membuka matanya. "Baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu. Coba kulihat suratnya," pinta Akashi.

Kuroko tersenyum dengan sumringah menyambut kata-kata dari Akashi. Dia kemudian mengambil selembar surat dari dalam tasnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Akashi.

Kali ini Akashi serius membacanya. Dalam batinnya, dia masih tidak percaya jika ada orang yang mau-maunya menyelenggarakan kontes cap kacangan itu. Hey, yang benar saja? Adakah orang yang mau memberikan uang lima belas juta hanya untuk sekedar kontes kecantikan? Karena dalam pandangan Akashi, kontes kecantikan ya tampil secantik mungkin. Tapi dalam kontes ini, apakah ada hal yang berbeda? Akashi tidak tahu.

Jujur saja, Akashi menjadi sedikit khawatir. Jangan-jangan ini hanya sekedar permainan? Dia masih saja kaget walau tadi malam sudah diberitahu oleh Kuroko mengenai kontes ini.

"Tapi, Kuroko," Akashi sudah tidak dapat menahan pemikiran ekstrimnya lagi, "bagaimana jika semua ini hanya lelucon? Bagaimana jika kontes itu tidak pernah ada?"

"Yah, tidak apa-apa," jawab Kuroko sambil mengedikkan bahunya. "Seandainya itu tidak benar, anggap saja kita sedang mengadakan kencan."

Semudah itu. Sesederhana itu.

Akashi Seijuurou tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tersenyum. Dia memang pasrah, tapi demi Kuroko, apa pun akan Akashi lakukan.

"Akashi- _kun_ tahu di mana tempatnya? Aku tidak tahu, aku belum pernah pergi jalan-jalan soalnya."

Akashi hanya bisa memandang Kuroko dengan ekspresi prihatin.

"Akashi- _kun_ jangan memandangiku seperti itu, aku 'kan selama ini memang sibuk bekerja," ujar Kuroko, tampak tersinggung dengan pandangan Akashi tadi.

"Aku tahu, Tetsuya. Hmm, sebenarnya aku sudah pernah ke daerah itu, tapi hanya sampai di Ujung Barat Raya. Kalau di Timur Raya, aku belum pernah ke sana," balas Akashi mengakui.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Tapi kita bisa mencarinya nanti, tidak sulit kok," Akashi menambahkan.

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak.

"Kau tahu 'kan, Tetsuya? Jika kau benar-benar membutuhkan uang, aku bisa memberimu-"

"Akashi- _kun_!" potong Tetsuya. "Akashi- _kun_ mau berdebat lagi denganku?"

Akashi menghentikan usaha rayuannya yang sudah tidak berguna, lalu mencoba mengganti topik yang tidak menimbulkan sengketa.

"Kau sudah punya bajunya?"

"Tentu, baju hitam putih semacam itu banyak yang punya. Akashi- _kun_ sendiri?"

"Mengapa kau jadi menanyaiku hal yang tidak perlu?"

"Jangan sampai tertukar nanti warnanya, Akashi- _kun_."

' _Mulai lagi sabda nasehatnya, 'kan?'_ batin Akashi. Sebelum Kuroko memberinya khutbah membosankan, Akashi cepat-cepat mengganti jalur percakapan.

"Jadi kita harus membeli topeng 'kan? Kapan?"

"Pulang sekolah nanti, kita sudah tidak punya waktu. Kontesnya 'kan nanti malam, Akashi- _kun_. Apa Akashi- _kun_ sudah pikun?"

Sialan Tetsuya, dia selalu bisa menggodanya.

 _Sabar, sabar, Kuroko Tetsuya memang juara dalam memancing kemarahan._

Akashi tersenyum masam, berusaha menyusun beberapa pertanyaan lagi.

"Tapi bukannya kau harus bekerja, Tetsuya?"

"Aku cuti satu hari, Akashi- _kun_. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah cuti meski aku memiliki hak untuk itu tanpa harus memotong gajiku. Tapi aku manusia, aku juga butuh ruang untuk bernapas. Aku juga butuh oksigen lebih banyak untuk bisa merasakan nikmatnya kehidupan, Akashi- _kun_."

Semilir angin yang baru saja berhembus memberikan sedikit jeda di antara mereka berdua.

"Kau tahu, Tetsuya?"

"Tahu apa, Akashi- _kun_?"

"Kadang aku benci kata-kata sok _filosofis_ -mu itu, Tetsuya," ucap Akashi sambil memandang Kuroko dengan raut wajah putus asa.

Kuroko hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

 **ooOoo**

 **.**

Kuroko mendesah dengan lega ketika suara mobil yang dikenalinya tiba di depan rumah kontrakannya. AK 3017 Z. Kuroko sampai hafal nomor plat mobil tersebut saking seringnya dia melihatnya.

Akashi membuka kaca mobil. "Masuklah, Tetsuya," perintah Akashi.

Kuroko segera menyambut perintah tersebut. "Kau sedikit telat, Akahi- _kun_ " ujar Kuroko.

"Maaf, Tetsuya. Aku tertidur sebentar tadi."

Kuroko tersenyum. "Yah, Akashi- _kun_ memang sedikit payah dalam urusan seperti itu."

"Kau menyindirku lagi, Tetsuya?"

"Tidak, Akashi- _kun_. Mm, maksudku sedikit," jawabnya buru-buru menambahkan.

"Pakai sabuk, Tetsuya. kita akan mengebut."

Akashi menyalakan mesin mobil dan mulai melaju dengan kecepatan penuh.

Lima menit kemudian, yang terjadi adalah kebisuan. Hanya terdengar suara deru mesin yang terdengar sangat halus, sebab masing-masing dari mereka sibuk berpikir tentang kontes yang akan mereka datangi.

"Aku kira Akashi- _kun_ akan membawa sepeda motor," ucap Kuroko pelan, sengaja memulai percakapan agar tidak sehening kuburan.

Akashi yang tengah menyetir merasa lega. Dia sangat suka dengan sifat Kuroko yang satu ini, mudah mengatasi situasi yang semula begitu dingin, meski menurut Akashi kadar pertanyaannya terkadang sudah naik ke level gawat pangkat kuadrat.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku membawa motor?"

"Ah, masa Akashi- _kun_ tidak paham juga? Akashi- _kun_ pasti belum sepenuhnya sadar. Masih tidur ya, Akashi- _kun_?"

Akashi tersenyum kecut. "Bicaralah yang jelas, Kuroko."

"Yah, Akashi- _kun_. Kukira kau benar-benar siswa yang cerdas. Meski aku belum pernah ke daerah Ujung Timur Raya, aku tahu kalau jalan menuju ke sana menanjak. Sudah paham, Akashi- _kun_?"

Merasa tersindir lagi, tapi kali ini Akashi membiarkannya, karena sekarang dia sudah mengerti benar arah pembicaraan Kuroko.

' _Pikiran Tetsuya mulai tercemar bubuk DTT sepertinya,'_ pikir Akashi.

Maksud dari Kuroko adalah, karena jalan yang akan mereka lalui nanti menanjak, tentu perjalanan ini akan lebih seru kalau mereka mengendarai sepeda motor, soalnya akan ada kejadian seperti di drama Korea. Jelas berbeda jika mereka hanya mengendarai mobil

Apalagi jika bukan adegan pelukan.

' _Dasar Tetsuya, kau ingin membuatku gila,'_ Akashi mengeluh. Dia baru sadar jika Kuroko adalah malaikat manis yang dibalik tudungnya terdapat sosok manja seumpama iblis.

Akashi yang tadinya tegang dan hanya fokus dengan jalan, kini sedikit mengurangi kecepatannya.

Dua puluh menit setelah mereka menelusuri alamat, mereka berhasil sampai di tempat tujuan berkat bantuan cicit dari Mbah Google, yakni Google Maps.

Bangunan di hadapan mereka sangat besar, semacam kastil, tapi sudah tidak berpenghuni. Kesan pertama Kuroko adalah, tempat ini sangat seram.

Akashi dan Kuroko segera keluar dari mobil. Pukul 22.02. Terlambat dua menit.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Akashi ketika melihat Kuroko yang sedang menatap jam tangannya dengan cemas. "Ayo, kita masuk."

"Sebentar, Akashi- _kun_. Kita pakai dulu topengnya dari sini. Kita tidak akan mau didiskualifikasi, 'kan?"

Akashi membuka pintu mobil dan mengambil topeng Noh-nya. "Kau benar, Tetsuya," katanya sambil memakai topeng.

Kuroko juga ikut memakai topeng Kitsune-nya. "Akashi- _kun_ jadi terlihat seperti hantu," ujar Kuroko setelah mengamati wajah Akashi.

"Kalau begitu, Tetsuya jadi terlihat seperti Tengu."

Kuroko jelas tersinggung. Kali ini sepertinya Akashi berhasil membuat Kuroko mengelem mulut liarnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah pintu bangunan yang tampak besar dan tinggi. Saat mereka sudah ada di depan pintu, seseorang tiba-tiba membukanya, seakan-akan sudah tahu tentang keberadaan mereka berdua.

Entah mengapa, Kuroko merasa merinding dengan suasana di tempat ini.

Perempuan tersebut (Kuroko tahu apa jenis kelaminnya dari topeng Kitsune yang dipakainya) mempersilakan mereka untuk masuk, seperti orang yang menyambut kehadiran tamu di hotel-hotel bintang lima.

Gedung ini luas sekali, sepertinya kontes ini diadakan di dalam ruangan. Pencahayaan yang hanya dari lilin membuat suasana remang-remang, meski masih jelas digunakan untuk melihat setiap benda. Kuroko memandang beberapa orang yang sudah hadir. Dia mencoba menatap lebih intens, tetapi tidak ada yang dikenalinya karena mereka mengenakan topeng. Total ada 9 wajah dengan topeng Kitsune dan 9 wajah dengan topeng Noh. Jadi seluruh peserta nantinya ada 20 orang?

"Kalian berdua, peserta terakhir, cepat merapat! Kalian hampir didiskualifikasi!"

Seruan dari tempat yang menyerupai panggung kecil berhasil menyentak Kuroko yang tadinya hanya terbengong menyaksikan wajah-wajah peserta. Akashi menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya menuju gerombolan peserta lain.

Semula Kuroko sama sekali tidak memperhatikan ke tiga orang yang berdiri menonjol, tapi seruan tadi membuatnya lebih mengamatinya sekarang. Kuroko dapat mengenali ke tiga orang yang berdiri di panggung mini itu sebagai orang laki-laki, terlihat dari topeng Noh yang dikenakannya. Suara yang dihasilkannya jelas bukan suara asli karena sudah pasti disamarkan yang bagi Kuroko terdengar seperti suara serak anak kecil yang sering menangis.

" _Ladies… First!_. Ini adalah semboyan kontes ini. Selamat bagi 10 pasangan yang sudah terpilih dan bersedia hadir dalam acara ini! Kalian sudah memenuhi semua peraturan, jadi tidak ada yang perlu didiskualifikasi. Saya akan membacakan tantangan dalam Kontes Kecantikan Mawar. Saya tidak akan mengulanginya, jadi harap untuk didengarkan dengan seksama.

Akan ada tiga tantangan dalam kontes kecantikan ini dengan tujuan yang sesuai dengan parameter kontes untuk menentukan pemenang yang layak. Pertama, tantangan mencari kunci dan gembok. Ke dua, tantangan ber _make up_ dan _fashion_. Dan untuk tantangan terakhir, akan dibacakan nanti. Di masing-masing tantangan, akan ada tiga pasangan yang gugur, jadi di tantangan ke tiga nanti hanya terdapat empat pasangan yang bermain, sisanya gagal. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika jumlah peserta yang gugur akan bertambah.

Saya akan langsung mulai pada tantangan pertama, yakni mencari kunci dan gembok. Sesuai tantangannya, setiap pasangan ditugaskan untuk mencari kunci dan gembok berwarna emas yang tersebar di seluruh ruangan dalam gedung ini dalam waktu tiga puluh menit. Kunci untuk perempuan dan gembok untuk laki-laki. Pasangan kunci dan gembok hanya ada tujuh pasang, yang otomatis bagi yang tidak mendapatkan akan dianggap gagal. Kunci yang didapat digunakan untuk membuka gembok sebagai syarat untuk mengakhiri tantangan pertama dan tujuh peserta yang berhasil melakukannya dapat masuk ke tantangan selanjutnya."

Laki-laki yang membacakan peraturan tersebut berdehem sebentar, mengencerkan suaranya yang mulai serak karena sedari tadi belum berhenti dari kegiatan mengocehnya.

"Selain itu, akan ada jebakan atau tipuan dalam tantangan kali ini, jadi panitia meminta kalian untuk berhati-hati. Ini semua demi kebaikan kita bersama."

Kuroko merasa ada yang sedikit aneh dengan laki-laki panitia itu, tetapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya lebih lanjut.

"Baiklah. Bagi 10 pasangan peserta, harap bersiap-siap dari sekarang, Karena dalam hitungan ke tiga tantangan pertama akan dimulai."

"Satu…"

Kuroko menarik napas panjang.

"Dua…"

Akashi menatap Kuroko dan memberinya seulas senyuman.

"Tiga!"

Dua puluh orang yang berkumpul itu kini bubar seperti tingkah lebah yang rumahnya sedang terbakar, tidak terkecuali bagi Kuroko dan Akashi. Akashi memilih untuk menaiki tangga, diikuti oleh Kuroko di belakangnya.

Tiba-tiba Akashi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa, Akashi- _kun_?"

"Dengarkan aku, Tetsuya. kita harus berpencar untuk segera menemukan salah satu dari kunci atau gembok itu. Siapa yang menemukan lebih dulu, harus cepat-cepat tiba di tengah tempat berkumpul tadi, tidak usah menunggu."

"Akashi- _kun_ sekarang percaya kepadaku tentang kontes ini?"

Akashi menutup matanya sebentar. "Kau ingin menang atau tidak?"

Kuroko mengangguk bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa memeriksa kamar di sebelah situ," tangan Akashi menunjuk kamar di paling ujung. "Sedangkan aku di sebelah sana," dia kembali menunjuk kamar yang berada di sebelah utara.

"Aku mengerti, Akashi- _kun_."

Mereka berpisah.

Dengan penuh kewaspadaan, Kuroko membuka pintu kamar yang sudah diinstruksikan oleh Akashi, tapi tidak ada apa-apa. Kuroko lalu mencari-cari di kamar lain. Walau sebelumnya Kuroko sempat khawatir jika tidak ada penerangan, sekarang dia sedikit lega sebab kamar ini memiliki lampu yang menyala terang. Dia bergegas masuk ke kamar yang terakhir, memeriksa meja rias, laci-laci, lorong ranjang, di balik bantal, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan kunci yang dicari. Kuroko berpikir ini akan menjadi pencarian yang cukup sulit karena ukuran kunci yang kecil.

"Aaaaa!"

Kuroko terkesiap ketika baru saja mendengar suara jeritan dari tempat nun jauh di sana, tapi karena keadaan yang sunyi, meski jauh suara itu terdengar nyaring di telinganya.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Kuroko pada dirinya sendiri.

Kuroko menjadi semakin cemas.

Di pojok kamar, mata biru Kuroko melihat adanya lemari tinggi. Dia belum memeriksanya. Diseretnya kakinya ke depan pintu lemari.

Saat Kuroko membuka pintu tersebut, dia hampir menjerit jika tidak cepat-cepat membekap mulutnya, karena apa yang ada dalam lemari itu terdapat benda yang sangat mengerikan.

Potongan dua tangan manusia.

Mendadak Kuroko merasa mual. Dia nyaris saja muntah kalau tidak segera mundur beberapa langkah. Dua potong tangan itu hanya sebatas lengan dengan ujungnya yang berdarah parah, seolah sengaja dimutilasi secara menyakitkan. Jari-jarinya juga berlumuran darah yang berwarna merah pekat.

Kabar terbaik yang terjadi adalah ke dua tangan itu memegang sebuah kunci berwarna emas yang Kuroko yakini sebagai kunci yang dimaksud panitia.

Kabar terburuknya, tangan itu mengeluarkan aroma yang sangat busuk. Jika Kuroko mendekat, bau itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ini gila. Kontes ini bukan sekedar kontes kecantikan," ucap Kuroko bermonolog. "Tapi itu sudah tidak penting lagi. Lima belas juta, itu bukan jumlah yang sedikit, mungkin hal ini memang sepadan dengan tantangan yang harus kulakukan. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, bagaimana aku dapat mengambilnya?" tanya Kuroko kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sebenarnya Kuroko ingin memanggil Akashi untuk membantunya, tapi keinginan itu berhasil ditekannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak boleh meminta bantuan, Akashi- _kun_. Dia pasti sedang sibuk juga. Aku 'kan Kuroko Tetsuya, aku tidak takut dengan hal seperti ini."

Kuroko memang mengatakannya dengan penuh percaya diri, namun dilihat dari banyaknya peluh yang menetes di dahi, jelas jika hal tersebut bertolak belakang dengan kenyataan yang sedang dialaminya kini.

Kuroko mencoba mendekat sambill memencet cuping hidungnya. Dia sebenarnya tahu jika potongan tangan itu hanyalah palsu terlihat dari warnanya yang pucat tidak wajar, tapi apakah asumsinya memang benar? Jangan-jangan itu tangan asli?

Kuroko bergidik saat jemarinya berhasil meraih kunci. Kuroko tidak takut dengan darah, tapi dia merasa geli dan risih saat bersentuhan dengan kulit potongan tangan itu.

Kuroko tidak merasa senang, namun dia juga tidak merasa lega. Dia memegang kunci yang berlumuran darah.

' _Hih, mengerikan!'_ Kuroko mengeluh.

Kuroko berniat keluar dari kamar karena tugasnya sudah selesai, namun pintu kamar mendadak tidak bisa dibuka.

Tamatlah riwayatnya sekarang.

Napas Kuroko terputus-putus. Aura yang dimiliki kamar ini sangatlah menakutkan. Udara tiba-tiba terasa dingin tidak wajar. Bau busuk yang Kuroko kira sudah sirna, kini muncul kembali. Dengan sigap dia menekan hidungnya dengan lengannya yang dilapisi baju lengan panjangnya, sebab tangannya sudah penuh dengan lumuran darah.

Kuroko berusaha membuka pintu dengan kunci yang dipegangnya, barangkali bisa terbuka, tapi ternyata tidak. Dia memutar pegangan pintu berkali-kali, tetap tidak terbuka.

"Akashi- _kun_! Akashi- _kun_! Tolong, buka pintu ini!" teriak Kuroko, dia hampir putus asa.

Lampu tiba-tiba padam.

Ketika Kuroko menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat sekeliling kamar, betapa terkejutnya saat dia mendapati sesosok makhluk sedang melayang-layang mendekatinya sambil membawa pisau di tangannya.

Kuroko hendak berteriak, tetapi dia menggigit lidahnya sendiri. Sosok itu juga mengerikan. Wajahnya tidak jelas karena lampu yang mati. Kuroko merasa kakinya seperti selemas agar-agar, tidak bisa diajak beranjak saking gemetarnya. Dia lalu duduk bersimpuh di balik pintu.

"Akashi- _kun_! Akashi- _kun_! Buka pintunya!" teriak Kuroko sambil menggedor-nggedor pintu, tetapi tidak ada sahutan.

Sosok itu semakin mendekat. Tangannya yang memegang pisau diarahkan ke lengan Kuroko, seakan ingin memotongnya dan dijadikan seperti potongan tadi.

"Akashi- _kun_! Tolong, buka pintunya!" Kuroko berteriak semakin kencang.

' _Aku tidak siap menjadi olahan_ spagheti _di sini!'_ batinnya menjerit.

Saat tangan sosok itu hampir menyentuh lengan Kuroko, pintu berhasil dibuka.

Kuroko langsung lari sekuat yang dia bisa. Kuroko mengira dia dapat menuju tempat yang sudah ditentukan dengan mudah, namun dia berhenti karena ada dua peserta perempuan yang sedang sibuk bertengkar memperebutkan sebuah kunci emas. Kuroko tidak mengerti dengan benar apa yang barusan terjadi, tapi instingnya menyuruhnya untuk bersembunyi.

Dua perempuan itu sekarang sedang saling tampar-menampar, menjambak rambut, saling menendang, dan beradu pukulan. Perempuan berambut sebahu-lah yang menang. Terakhir dia menghantamkan satu tendangan ke perut, membuat lawannya menjerit kesakitan dan akhirnya pingsan. Entah dia masih hidup atau sudah mati, Kuroko tidak tahu.

"Kuroko!"

Suara panggilan dari belakang punggung Kuroko membuat jantungnya nyaris lepas.

"Akashi- _kun_!" Kuroko buru-buru memeluknya.

Akashi tampaknya paham apa yang sudah terjadi. "Hei, tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah menemukan gemboknya, kau sendiri?"

Kuroko hanya menunjukkan kunci emas yang bercampur darah, tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

"Aku tahu, aku juga mengalami hal yang sama." Disatukannya kunci dan gembok, membuat gembok itu terbuka.

"Sekarang, ayo kita berkumpul. Waktu hampir habis."

Akashi memapah Kuroko yang wajahnya sudah sepucat mayat.

" _Ladies… First!_ Selamat bagi ke enam pasang peserta yang sudah berhasil membuka gembok! Bagi empat pasangan yang gagal, dimohon duduk di kursi," ujar sang panitia.

"Tujuan dari kami dalam tantangan pertama ini adalah untuk menguji kekompakan dan keberanian. Dan selamat! Kalian sudah menyelesaikan tugas berat ini. Sekarang di tantangan ke dua, setiap pasangan akan saling mendandani dengan _make up_ yang sudah disiapkan panitia. Waktunya hanya dua puluh menit, sepuluh menit untuk perempuan dan sepuluh menit untuk laki-laki. _Make up_ yang indah dan paling serasi dengan konsep menarik tanpa adanya coretan dapat lolos ke tantangan terakhir. Panitia yang akan menilainya di masing-masing ruangan karena kalian tidak boleh menunjukkan identitas diri kalian. Jadi bagi peserta, dimohon untuk mempersiapkan diri."

Kuroko sudah merasa lebih baik, setidaknya tantangan ke dua ini tidak melibatkan adanya potongan tangan yang muncul tiba-tiba. Dia menatap Akashi terlebih dahulu sebelum melihat peralatan _make up_. Akashi tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia hanya memberikan tatapan penuh dukungan kepada dirinya, seolah pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kuroko kepada dirinya.

Kuroko tidak pernah belajar memermak dirinya yang otomatis dia tidak pernah mendandani orang lain. Lalu apa yang akan dia lakukan kepada wajah Akashi?

Kuroko menelan ludahnya. Oh, tolong, ini cukup berat. Ini benar-benar tantangan yang lebih mengerikan daripada mencari kunci di balik potongan tangan. Resikonya adalah wajah kekasih kalian sendiri. Apa kata dunia jika Kuroko akan mengotori wajah tampan Akashi dengan _make up_ amburadulnya?

Meski bingung, namun Kuroko sudah memiliki satu rencana cemerlang dan hebatnya lagi saat Kuroko memberitahu Akashi mengenai idenya, laki-laki berambut merah itu sangat menyutujuinya, entah setuju karena memang bagus atau setuju karena memang tidak ada ide lain. Mereka berdua sangat payah dalam urusan semacam ini.

Waktu habis. Panitia yang bertugas menilai, masuk ke dalam ruangan Kuroko dan Akashi. Panitia itu jelas tampak bingung-meski memakai topeng-dengan riasan yang yang ada di wajah mereka berdua.

"Apa sebenarnya maksud kalian?"

"Kami melakukan ini karena kami berdua adalah sepasang kekasih, kami harus selalu bersama agar dapat saling melengkapi, jika kami berpisah kami akan seperti orang gila, seperti dandanan kami berdua. Lihatlah!"

Kuroko memamerkan bagian mata yang hanya diberi warna di mata kanannya, sementara Akashi di mata kirinya. Bibir yang hanya dipulas bagian atas untuk Kuroko dan bawah untuk Akashi. Begitu juga dengan warna pipi dan lengkung alis.

Si panitia hanya mengacungkan jempolnya sebelum keluar dari ruangan, sebuah tanda bahwa mereka berdua berhasil maju ke tantangan terakhir.

" _Ladies… First!_ Selamat bagi dua pasang peserta yang dinyatakan lolos ke tantangan terakhir! Bagi empat peserta yang dinyatakan gugur dipersilakan untuk duduk di kursi. Tujuan dari tantangan ke dua tadi adalah untuk melihat kekompakan dan kreativitas bagi setiap pasangan. Bagi pasangan laki-laki yang berhasil lolos, dimohon untuk duduk di kursi yang telah disiapkan oleh panitia sebagai syarat tantangan terakhir."

Akashi dan laki-laki di sampingnya menuruti perintah tersebut.

"Sekarang di tantangan terakhir, tujuannya untuk menentukan siapa yang berhak menjadi pemenang dan mendapat uang tunai sebesar lima belas juta rupiah, yaitu tantangan memanah. Tidak apa-apa jika pemenangnya ada dua, kalian akan diberi hadiah yang sama. Peserta perempuan harus menentukan target yang akan dipanah, apakah kalian memilih untuk memanah uang yang berarti kalian akan mendapatkannya, tapi dengan resiko pasangan kalian harus mengakhiri hidupnya, atau memilih untuk memanah kursi kekasih kalian sendiri, tapi tidak mendapatkan apa-apa."

Kuroko terhenyak. Dua pilihan yang sama-sama sulit. Kuroko tergoda dengan opsi pertama, namun dia tidak mau Akashi menjadi tumbal. Dia tidak menyangka jika kontes ini akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Aku tidak mau!" terdengar suara jeritan histeris dari peserta perempuan di sebelahnya. Dia lalu menghampiri kekasihnya dan berlari ke luar gedung.

 _ **Dor!**_

 _ **Dor!**_

Suara tembakan terdengar berdentum. Karena gelap, Kuroko tidak tahu apakah tembakan itu mengenai pasangan tadi atau tidak, tapi seketika robohlah pasangan tersebut.

Kuroko memekik tertahan.

"Jika aku tidak memilih?" Kuroko memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Kau pikir kau bisa pulang dari tempat ini?" tanya si panitia sambil menatap pasangan yang roboh tadi.

Terjebak. Sekarang tampaknya nasib Kuroko akan tamat.

Kuroko ingin kabur, mengajak Akashi pergi dari tempat ini, namun itu jelas tidak mungkin.

"Waktumu hanya sepuluh detik atau nyawa kekasihmu akan melayang seperti tadi."

 _1… 2… 3… 4…_

Kuroko sangat bingung.

 _5… 6… 7… 8…_

Kuroko hendak memanah Akashi-dia sudah tidak peduli dengan uang lima belas juta-tapi tindakannya berhenti karena dia terlambat.

 _9… 10…_

 _ **Dor!**_

Kursi Akashi terbalik dan dia jatuh terjengkang.

"Akashi- _kun_!" jerit Kuroko.

Kuroko berlari menuju Akashi.

"Akashi- _kun_ … Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Hiks… hiks…Akashi- _kun_ , maafkan kebodohanku. Seharusnya aku tidak mengajakmu, seharusnya waktu itu aku mendengarkanmu, seharusnya waktu itu aku menerima bantuanmu. Aku tidak ingin menjadi wanita _matre_ , tapi aku juga tidak ingin menjadi perempuan egois. Bangun, Akashi- _kun_ , kau bukan robot, 'kan?"

Akashi tetap diam tidak bergerak.

Kuroko menangis sesenggukan sambil mendekap tubuh Akashi yang berlumuran darah. Keadaan gedung yang gelap membuat Kuroko merasa kesulitan untuk bernapas.

"Akashi- _kun_ , bangunlah, hiks… hiks…" Kuroko masih menangis, sedu sedannya semakin kencang.

Lhaap.

Mendadak lampu menyala terang. Kuroko tersentak kaget. Tubuh Akashi yang tadinya lemas di pangkuannya, tiba-tiba bergerak dan duduk dengan tegak.

Tubuh Akashi yang penuh dengan darah tersebut kemudian menoleh kepada Kuroko.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tetsuya," ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum.

Dan hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah _chaos_.

 **.**

 **GAME OVER**

 **.**

A/N:

-ATM: Alat Tulis Menulis

 _-Chaos_ : Secara harfiah berarti kekacauan, bencana besar yang melanda suatu wilayah, entah karena faktor alam, penyakit atau sebab lainnya.

-Tengu: Makhluk mitos Jepang yang secara historis dianggap sebagai setan yang merepotkan dan umumnya memiliki nasib buruk. Tengu awalnya direpresentasikan sebagai makhluk mirip burung, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu berevolusi sebagai raksasa dengan hidung besar.

-Topeng Kitsune: Kitsune dalam Bahasa Jepang berarti fox atau rubah. Menurut tradisi Jepang, rubah dianggap sebagai utusan Dewi Inari. Dalam mitos Jepang, para dewa sendiri mungkin muncul sebagai rubah. Dalam cerita lain, rubah diduga merupakan penjelmaan dari wanita cantik yang mengelabuhi manusia. Topeng Kitsune berperan dalam berbagai festival yang merayakan mitos-mitos tua.

-Topeng Noh: Topeng dalam drama musik tradisional Jepang. Topeng Noh berwarna putih tapi tampak kompleks, dengan ekspresi wajah yang berbeda berdasarkan sudut dari mana mereka dilihat.


End file.
